


Friends With Benefits

by Nanaea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Third Person Omniscient, Prompt Fic, Remy is a charming bastard, Request Meme, Short & Sweet, cajun accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Remy wants to be more than Ororo's friend.





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> This is the first of the drabbles from the drabble meme I posted on my LJ. [ladydeathfaerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/) gave me Remy/Ororo and told me to have fun with it.

"The answer is still, 'no'." Ororo shook her head, sending her snow white mane dancing around the caramel oval of her face. Remy wanted nothing more than to see it tousled and splayed across his pillow.  
  
"Why no', chère?" Remy asked, truly baffled by her stubborn refusal. "Remy make sure it worth you while."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt." She gave him an indulgent smile. She knew that he would take it the wrong way, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Den why, 'Ro? Why you keep breaking dis poor Cajun's heart?"  
  
Heart? Ororo seriously doubted that her rebuff wounded anything more than his pride. "Because, Remy, I would be nothing more than another one of your conquests."  
  
Her blue gaze was tender, but her words cut him to the quick. That she thought she could mean so little to him was worse than a slap to the face, and he flinched from the sting of the insult. "Non. Non. How can you even t'ink such a t'ing?" He moved closer, reached out, and wrapped a strand of that silky hair around his forefinger. "You know you mean more to Remy den dat."  
  
"I know." Ororo laid her hand on his stubbled cheek. "And that is why I cannot. I do not wish to lose your friendship."  
  
"Maybe it make it even better, hmmm?" Remy pressed closer, leaning against the wall behind Ororo and bringing their lips level.  
  
Ororo knew what he was doing, flooding her senses with his nearness and using that good ol' Cajun charm to talk her into something that she would most likely regret. Then again, maybe she wouldn't. There was really only one way to find out. "Perhaps...."  
  
Remy didn't let her finish the sentence.

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters/world appearing within. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
